Bella's Brother
by T-Bone101
Summary: Troy's dad brings one of his friends to the bulldogs first football game. Will Bella Know them and will it be someone she misses. Only Bella and her mom know who it is. Will he find out about football. READ TO FIND OUT!
1. Chapter 1

Bella's Brother

Chapter 1

 **Troy Pov**

 _ **With Bulldogs…..**_

Listen up team my dad and his friend from the army are coming here for our first game this season. "Ok" the Bulldogs said. "Let's go practice" Bella said. "Go ahead and give me 5 laps" Coach said. "Wait Troy do you know his name the person your dad is bring" Bella asked. I don't know his name it starts with a J and he is 20 years old that's all I know. "Ok team our first game is tomorrow so let get a good practice so we could do well" Coach said. We were playing and Bella ran it 30 yards. We kept practicing.

 _ **Skip to end of practice they all went home.…..**_

 _ **Troy's Dad and friend in next chapter…..**_

 _ **READ AND REVIEW….**_


	2. Chapter 2

Troy Dad pov

Hey Jason how would you like to come with me two my sons football game this weekend in Silverado, Texas. "Yeah me and my dad and sister use to watch it all the time. She use to practice throwing the football with our dad" Jason said. Wait till you see their QB because she is really good. "It's a girl I never heard of a girl QB" Jason said. Let's go to the plane and get ready for the next day. Cause it might be dramatic. "I wonder if it is Bella I'll ask" Jason thought. "Do you know the QB name" Jason asked? I think it starts with a B and she is 14 years old.

 **read and review**


	3. A N

**NEED IDEA PLEASE DM ME WITH IDEAS.**


	4. Chapter 3

Bella pov

Ok guys this game is going to be really important it can determine if we make it to state or not ok ready 1-2-3 Bulldogs.

Skip to halftime...

Ladies and gentlemen i would like to welcome to the field two special guest Mr. Dixon and Mr. Dawson from the Military to watch this special game. _Oh my gosh is that really him is that Jason Can it be him here they come._ "Hey Dad and sorry i forgot your name what is it." Troy asked. "My name is Jason Dawson and what is all of your names." Jason said. This as you knois troy. This is newt and that is sawyer and i'm Bella. "Bella is that really you" Jason asked. Yes it is me the QB of the bulldogs SUPRISE. I ran up and gave him a big hug. I have missed you Jase it has been a while. "Ok what is going on here" Troy asked. "You didn't tell him" Jason asked. No i have been meaning to tell but i haven't had the time. Well guys this is my brother Jason.

Time for the game to start again. "Hey Mr. Dixon i am going to go look for my mom ok" Jason said. "Ok well i guess i will see you later" Mr. Dixon said. " Lets go Bella" Mrs. Dawson said. "Hey mom it has been a while"Jason said. "Oh my gosh jason is it really you" Mrs. Dawson said. "Yes mom it is really me" Jason said.

THE BULLDOGS WINNNNN! THATS THE GAME THE SCORE 12-6 CONGRATULATIONS BULLDOGS.


	5. Chapter 4

Jason pov

I'm going to ask Bella if she want to hang out today. I walk in and she is finishing her phone call bye Zach she says. Ok 2 things who is Zach and do you want to hang out. "1 he is just a friend 2 sure when." Bella said. Ok let's go to a game or do you not like to see any other sports anymore. "Yeah I still like other sport before this I was just a cheerleader then I threw the football and hit the mascot in the face. Gosh sis did you mean to do that. "No I was just mad at the team but I'm glad you are here so I can talk to someone in our family about football." Bella said. Yeah it good to have someone to talk about it because mom probably don't know nothing about it. "Okay so are we going to the game or not" Bella said. Ok I got us ticket to Dallas Cowboy tickets.

Skip the ride at the building...

Bella pov

We got to the stadium and I see a brown headed boy I know well. " Hey Bella is that you it me Zack?" Zack asked. Yeah and this is my brother Jason he is in th military that why you haven't met him. "Oh ok I better go I'm here with the rest of the cobra's you know how they feel about you and the bulldogs" Zack said. Bye Zack. "Bye Bella see you later." Zack said. " Ok who was that and what is the cobra's." Jason asked. That was Zack and the Cobra's is Silverado East Middle school. ( I think that's what is called.) our enemy school. Ok we better go to our seats.

Skip the game and car ride...

Ok that was a good game now was it not a good game but not as fun as playing it. " Yes it was a good game I bet it is. Okay I better start getting ready for bed before mom get mad.

After she get ready for bed...

Bella's phone star ringing Ring ring

Z= Zack

B= Bella

Z- Hey Bella I'm sorry about today you know how the team feel about your team.

B- Yeah it is the same with my team.

Z- B-Bella would y-you like to go out with me this weekend and maybe hang out.

B- Sure Zack I would love to.

Z- Night Bella

B- Night Zack

End phone conversation...

"Who was that and goodnight" Jason asked. That was Zack and goodnight bro. "I know you like him." Jason said. I don't like him like that. Or do I

Till next time review and vote and read my new story play ball and dm to help me with a new story or comment if you want to help.


	6. Chapter 5

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"(Sorry if it is bad I will edit the story later. Disclaimer I don't own anything that isn't apart of Bella and the Bulldogs and I don't own any of the music.) /span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Tonight my brother and I were watching a football game and talking about football. It was halftime and then the song span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Sweet Home Alabama/em/span came on. Ok now let me tell about what happened at the beginning of the football. So at first as I told you I was a cheerleader and so the coach told the team to do a play action pass cause the other team didn't think they wouldn't do it. They went to a huddle and Troy said they weren't going to do it and he went on with his one play and they lost. So I was showing them what they needed to do and I threw the ball and hit the mascot in the face with the football. All of the football team hated me. I had cheer competition that I promised Sophie and Pepper I would go to the competition to help them win it but the boys set up a fake initiation so I didn't go to the competition and all of the cheerleaders hated me for a while. I got so upset and sad I got cut from the team and later they change their mind. It was near the end of the game I came to the field and try to convince the coach to let me play Troy helped me convince the coach. Newt faked an injury so I can go get dressed and after that I played as the Qb and we won the game. The game we were watching the score was 40-30. So yeah that's my story on how I became the QB for the Bulldogs./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"(Sorry it's short I just wanted to update.)/em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;" What shows are you into? I am into action shows. /em/span/p 


	7. Chapter 6

Bella's pov

Today is another boring day of school but i know like any other day of school it will be interesting. I will be home a little bit later day after football practice I'm going to hang out with Zach. "Ok, just remember to be home in time for supper we are having a family dinner tonight." Carrie said. I will be home as early as I can it depends on where me and Zach go after practice which I don't think it will take that long. "Ok well I will see you later then." Carrie said.

 ** **Skip to school...****

I walked to my first class and set down bored out of my mind.

 ** **skip to practice...(sorry for the skips and anymore in this chapter.)****

"Dawson we are going to practice throwing and tackling." Coach said. Okay coach let go guys. We practiced this a few more times and we ran a couple of plays then it was time for me to go. Bye guys see you tomorrow. " Bye Bella!" The team yelled.

 ** _ ***ring*ring***_**  
 ** **Bella- Hey Zach where do you want to meet up at.****  
 ** **Zach- Just meet me at the ice cream shop then we will go to the place from there.****  
 ** **Bella- Ok but I can stay that long my mom wants me home for dinner.****  
 ** **Zach- Ok I don't think it will take that long.****  
 ** **Bella- bye****  
 ** **Zach- bye****  
 ** _ **End**_**  
They met up at the ice cream shop and both of their teams were there. " look its the girl who thinks she can play football." Zach said. I knew what he was doing so I went with it sure I'm good enough of a QB to beat your team. They continued to argue outside the door. Both team looked at each other confused. "Sorry I didn't know they would be here my team didn't say nothing." Zach said. My team didn't either but they don't really share anything with me so that was kind of expected. Where are we going Zach? " You will have to wait to find out." Zach said.

 ** **Skip to the place...****

The chili cook off I should of known you would bring me here well actually that would be kind of weird. " Ok well let just walk around and try some chili." Zach said. They walked a around for a while till it got a little pass dark and then they had to start on the way home.

 ** **Skip the walk...****

 ** **Bella's front porch****  
I had a good time tonight with you tonight. " Yeah I hope we can hang out again." Zach said. They were looking into each other as we both started leaning in to kiss but we were interrupted by the door as we look towards the door it was my brother.

" Was I interrupting something." Jason asked. " No!" we both shouted. "Ok I'll just leave now." Jason said. I'll just come in with you bye Zach. "Bye Bella I'll see you later." Zach said as we waved bye. I waved to him as I walked in. " Isn't it bad to date somebody from a different team what if he hurts you or on of you get hurt when you teams play each other." Jason said. We wouldn't let that happen and we wouldn't date anyway it would be different if we were to date. "Whatever you say let go eat mom fixed dinner so it ready. " Jason said. we all set down and started to talk about our day. I finish my dinner and went to get ready for bed I lay down and thought what if me and Zach started to date as I fell asleep.

/

 ** _ **Till next time please review and vote.**_**

 ** _ **-C**_**


End file.
